User talk:Weedefinition
Anime Summary Project Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hanatarō Yamada page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 01:02, 26 July 2009 Chads line That quote is acually in epsode 5, don't know if that will help or not but just letting you know.Icedeath 04:48, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Aizen-injury trivia Well, I'm not sure if it's all the necessary. Granted, it's true, since nobody got any closer than Urahara did, but if someone does succeed, I don't see the point of keeping it any longer, nor do I see the point of adding "someone finally injured Aizen" in the trivia section as well. Heck, for all we know, by the end of the series, everyone's gonna have an Aizen-bashing fest. My point is, stating that trivia and then modifying it chapter-by-chapter can get really tidious. I mean, I'll put it back up if you feel it is necessary, but I don't want to see it anywhere once someone else does better. Arrancar109 20:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Nemu Despite the fact that it has been noted under her strength what she can do which allowed her to excavate szayel's lab in the hueco mundo arc of the manga a while ago. It is neither necessary nor warranted that you put up a fan based ability when its simply a mixture of her strength and speed being used together.Salubri 20:51, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Im not sure what other scene your referring too but if its anime only its not to be placed into the article, especially seeing that if you read the guidelines for the side Bleach Wiki:About. if it can't be referenced it will be deleted, while Nemu's page hasn't been fully referenced yet, that needs to be cited and if its something your recently seeing then the bigger issue is your apparently only watching the anime and not reading the manga (which must be the case since you dont know what is occurring the actual storyline written by kubo himself in the manga, as you didn't seem to know what scene i was referring too), then you should also know that the manga is primary source here not the anime which is only secondary source if it follows what is done in the manga. Salubri 21:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) To be honest with you I wouldn't bother because there is most likely gonna be a change in how we deal with information for filler on the site. Until that change takes place i would hold off but feel free to do so once the situation is properly handled. Though just so your aware that information wont be placed on the article but a linked page to that article once everything is handled.Salubri 22:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Anime Summary Project Hi there. This is Minato and I just wanted to say thanks for helping with the Summaries. I was wondering if u would be interested with the Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Project. BollyW, Tomservo101 and Johnnylightning have signed up. Well either way, thanks for helping. The 4th Hokage 18:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) That is perfectly fine. Sorry, I wasn't really asking for a commitment. The page is just a way of coordinating events. At any rate thanks and good luck with school. The 4th Hokage 18:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Firstly, thank u so much for doing the Charatcers in order of appearence. Now that page is close to finished. In regrads to being more thorough. That is actually not a good thing and being too thorough is breaking rule 2 of the Summary Page Article Guidelines. Do not worry about what u did and again thank u. The 4th Hokage 00:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) First up, I apologize for misleading u. After reading what u had I only needed to change the beginning, in rule with the 5th Guideline. When I left the first message I just noticed that the article had been lengthened and much of it changed. After reading it I didn't see any immediate grammar edits, but I will later read it very thoroughly. About the unknown Kido. I thought that the tech she used was Kido and that particular move is not listed anywhere on her Userpage, So I technically didn't know what it was and just assumed(which was my fault) it was an unknown Kido. Again sorry for the mislead and thanks, the page has for now been listed as finished. :) The 4th Hokage 01:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Volume Summaries Hey weede, its me Minato again. I liked that u helped me with my project, but unfortunately, I am now alittle overstaffed. However, the Volume Summary Project is in need of some help. So when u have a little time on u'or hands it would be great to help with the Manga Summaries. Thank U. Minato88 02:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Individual volume navigation template There are no black boxes in that template for me (and I assume most others, since it would have been mentioned by others and changed before now). I just checked the code used and there is no code used for black in there. It might be an issue unique to you, but I'll see if anyone responds to your post on its talk page. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 09:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome (though I didn't actually do anything). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Edits I created the project to eventually get rid the arrancar saga page we have which is to long and cumbersome as well as riddled with fan based words. In any case i have asked everyone trying to edit them to not do so until i can determine the format and layout that the pages will use. Not to mention people have a tendency of putting information down without properly referencing them. Seeing as people seem to not fully know this i have locked all the pages in relation to the fights and will reopen them when a layout/format has been determined. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well there's no point now, don't worry about it for the moment we might use the information there when the situation is worked out. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Fat Ghost Your welcome. I thought they were two separate injuries, which is why I added separately, but you are correct, it does seem to be just the one. Thanks for bringing his page up to date. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:32, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: List of hollows issues. I'll post a response on the Talk:List of Hollows page. The Hollow that Kon helped kill is actually on that page (labelled as Millipede-like Hollow).--[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Omake Characters No worries. I need to find those eps, if u can tell me which they r that be great. I am assuming u have seen them in the new arc. I have too many eps to look over, summaries to proofread, and other corrections to be made, links to be corrected, and more. Tho thank u for helping. The Omake Section is for mentioning and linking that stuff and the new Omake Page under episodes(where the link should go)is the place to mention in detail what happened and who was involved. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I made a mistake. Its the other way around. The link should be provided on the Omake Page with a brief description and it should be described in detail on the ep. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah thank u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ganju's gang pics & List of Hollow I'll have a look later on. Thanks. Also, I'm not sure if you saw my response on the Talk:List of Hollows, but you can add those if you want. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? I find this very amusing coming from you. Especially given your posts are far more insulting then my use of the word hell in the context of a common expression. "What the hell" is a common expression or would you have preferred it if I had abbreviated to WTH? Seriously, if you want to talk insulting, try reading back some of your own remarks. You do not spare other peoples feelings, in fact, from what I have seen of your posts, you are completely oblivious to other peoples feelings. Just on that Orihime's talk page you will find a stunning specimen of one of your posts that insults both our intelligence and our work ethic. If your posts render me angry, it is because of your poor choice of wording in almost every remark that you make. Even your apologies contain more back-handed insults and a marked lack of comprehension of what you did wrong. Thus rending any apology meaningless. So let me return to you some of your own words. You can feel free to be offended if you want. My conscience is clear because I never meant to insult you. I for one actually mean it because I truly didn't think anyone took offence at "what the hell". [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) No the problem with your posts is that you have absolutely no comprehension of how you come across. No reasonable person in the world would interpret what you wrote as a truce. In addition, if you use phrases like "Are you sure the decision to leave it at that doesn't come from former neglect and latter laziness?" and "The trivia sections became an eyesore because you let it slip and sat on it for a long time until it was a complete mess, and when you finally decided to do something about it you over reacted so severely that you wiped out a lot of the most interesting trivia (eye of the beholder territory, I admit)." it's insulting. In short, when you use the phase you, expect people to take things personally because guess what, you are attacking them personally. However, since you clearly do not get it. There is no point is expanding any more energy on the matter. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy Hi Weedefinition. Just wanted to remind you that as set out in our Image Policy, you need to add and templates to any images you upload. I have added them to the image of Tosen. It is easy for anyone to add them to images from new episodes/chapters, but for pictures from the older ones, it can be very hard to figure out what episode/chapter they are from, so it is best if the person who added the image does it, as they know where it came from. Thanks and let me or an admin or Committee member know if you have any questions. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :You can fill them in either while uploading the image or by editing the image's page after uploading it. On the upload screen, there is a drop down menu with a list of options for the . However, there is no option for adding the . You have to add it yourself in the summary section. If you are adding them after uploading, you can add the rationale wherever you want, so long as it is on the page. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) No, it was my mistake. I checked it shortly after it was uploaded to see if it was added to any pages (which it hadn't been at the time) and decided to leave it for an hour. Then I checked again, but for some reason it still said that it was not being used on any page. As soon as I saved it, I noticed that it was in fact in use (hence me undoing the delete notice straight away). My browser must have loaded a cached version of it when opened the page the second time. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Question about Glitch Hey. I've noticed a problem recently with kanji being replaced by this symbol: �. It happened again when you edited Kon's page earlier. It has happened too often now & I want to report it to central wiki, but I need to clarify something first (it's info I'll need to give so they can replicate the problem in order to fix it). When you edited Kon's article today, where you using the Rich Text Editor and what browser were you using? Also, did anything unusual happen during that edit? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't seen anything about the "mass of meaningless text" issue, but I guess people just abandon the edit when they come across that rather than saving it. I haven't used the RTE for several months due to its problems and finding it easier to just use the source code to edit. Do you have the RTE disabled in your preferences, or do you just switch to the source mode when the edit window opened? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if it only happens with the library computers then it is likely an issue with them. Perhaps they are an old version of IE that is not fully compatible with the new version of the RTE. In my experience, with the exception of issues with templates, most glitches occur as soon as the RTE is opened. Changing to source mode after that does not stop them, as they've already appeared. Which is why I stopped using the RTE. Unless central is able to fix these things, the only thing you can do is use the show changes button underneath the edit summary box to check for glitches like the kanji one before saving. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Just checked with central again, and they have updated the software to solve some issues with non-English characters, so the kanji should be fine now (hopefully). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Feature Article Hi. In regards to your vote on the Featured Article of the Month, please note that reasons must be about the article and its merits (what makes it worth featuring/more worthy than the others). Your vote does not make mention of the article. Please ensure that any replacement vote discusses the article. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I know, but we have had to be extremely strict to cut out the nonsense that has plagued the votes (and is seems to be working for the most part). It is supposed to be a feature for the articles, rather than a popularity contest for the characters after all. And yeah, it is 99.99999999999999999999999% certain Aizen will win it, and todays chapter only makes it more likely (its out on mangastream's site). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:16, January 28, 2010 (UTC) As said above, reasons stated in a vote must be about the article. Please update your vote to reflect this. Bleach Wiki:Featured Article. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Response to your reply (Sigh) I can take a hint. I still find it annoying though. Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr. Anon e Mouse Jr. 15:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Edits I didn't make the status section to place in long details of whats happening. Simply Active, Incapacitated, Injured, or Deceased are what are to be used nothing more. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Well this is the second time Im asking that you stop. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Not currently. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually you may have had the right idea but there are things that shouldn't be so specific. If a character is alive and not engaged in anything Active is fine. If they are engaged in battle then saying they are fighting a particular opponent is fine. If they have been taken out of the battle due to injury then Incapacitated is fine. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Yet where is he in the two most recent chapters. Seeing as everyone else is accounted for. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) As of two chapters everyone is accounted for except him. He is to be listed as Active until he is actually seen engaging in fighting. Everyone else was. We aren't saying the same of anyone else in the area not fighting. He may have moved to fight in that chapter but he isn't apparently. Not my choice Kubo's. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Well thats a toss up we know she is treating Hiyori but there are alot of injured people, do we know she is getting to anyone else. So thats questionable what to put there but treating Hiyori is enough for now. So when it comes to fighting its fighting (name) when not shown engaged in combat active is fine. when healing its healing (name) and incapacitated for all others taken out of combat and deceased simply for those dead. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ASP Link As you can imagine, I've gotten tired of typing "Anime Summary Project" so I've been abbreviating it ASP. So there is the link; alternatively you could type in "anime summary project" into the search box on the left and it will come right up. The standards are up on section 3.1. I checked on that that link and yes, in my previous edit I got keyboard-happy and typed an extra [] on each side. But either way, thanks for contributing. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 07:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: List of Techniques We already have a Techniques page, so perhaps it would be better to expand that than creating a new page (if there's anything missing off of it). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we need something listing all the Zanpakuto techniques. That's covered quite well on the individual character pages and there are already category lists for them anyway: Overall techniques list, Zanpakutō techniques list & Resurrección techniques list, so I don't see the benefit of that. But for the rest, you can add them as sub-points under the existing headings (as below). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *Zanjutsu **Nadegiri *Hakuda *Hohō **Shunpo **Senka **Utsusemi *Kidō **Shunko Discussion copied to Forum:List of Techniques. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ruling They should remain separated because, even though the Arrancar also carry Zanpakutou, they don't function quite the same as a Shinigami's. So while the "Zanpakutou released:" section distinguishes the release between Shikai and Bankai, Resurrecion doesn't quite fit in there as a higher or lower level of release, as it is a different release all together. So by that logic, it should be distinguished by having a category to itself. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 05:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm back Hey Weede. I'm finally back. Yyp told me u have been helping with the Anime summaries and I wanted to thank u for that. I have seen ur question/proposal on the Anime Project page. I haven't answered that yet, but I will just as soon as I can. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: What about the fight pages? Umm im surprised you didn't know the fights project has been going on since january 23. The Ryoka Invasion is already completed and we are currently working on the Arrancar Invasion. The main page can be found here Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Last name basis It certainly is not desirable, and in this case not acceptable either. My rule is always use the first name for those that share their surname with other characters (like the Kurosakis, Ishidas, Inoues, Kuchikis, Shibas, Kotetsus etc). For the rest, I don't really mind, but the first name seems to be used the majority of the time for most other characters. I sometimes alternate between their first and second names and their title when I have to repeat their name several times close together, but other than that, it's probably best to stick to the one name. There's no need for anyone to go around changing the names (bar mistakes/romanization issues). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ichigo vs. Renji & Byakuya The issue would be that its not currently attached to anything, there's no references for it and no pictures. We will most likely be back tracking to the beginning arc at which time we can handle the situation better. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) See you did some work on the fight. The main reason we skipped over the arc is because I couldn't think of a accurate and appropriate name to address the overall arc within the realm of the bleach universe. Ryoka Invasion, Arrancar Invasion, Invasion of Hueco Mundo, Zanpakuto Rebellion where in contrast easier. Would you happen to know what could be used as a name, the sooner we have one the sooner it can be put up for work.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok, well if you come up with anything let me know. Also thanks for helping out on the fights. I know they can tiring and frustrating to work on and most people don't have the skill or patience for the work so it appreciated. I know you had some confusion or issue with what we are trying to do with them. So if you have any questions just let me know. Also if all else fails try checking out completed fights and events they will show you the general format. I try and and check them all for completion so nominally they are up to what the point is if they have passed completion. In case you didn't know its not necessary to put down direct quoted conversation just observed conversation is fine. The other thing I would like to do completion on the hitsugaya vs luppi fight but i have run into an issue of the pics. There aren't any that i can find featuring the fight between the two. If you come across some that would help thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Idk there's alot defense of Karakura town that doesn't seem to mesh with the start of the series. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry about the mess No worries. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Found you on imdb ok then... Who am i and no you wee always curteous Crimsonterminator1000 22:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) well done i guer i need to make my names more ambiguous Crimsonterminator1000 22:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tōshirō vs Luppi Edits To: Weedefinition Ah, not a problem. I do appreciate the feedback. In any case...In regards to your question on writing all the fights in a play-by-play format. I would think so. The 'battle' section on Fight Pages should probably be done that way as should the 'prologue' and 'aftermath' sections. Since "we have largely done away with even trying to act like the information that we put down on the site is anywhere near being summaries and have decided to basically go full on with the articles. The fights are not only about the fights but the storyline in some ways." Although, I think that there can be some leeway if you find yourself summarizing a bit. I hope that is a suitable answer to your question. ^_^ - Mr. N 13:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Best case is that it should be given an average afterwards section and i guess i can put together a new page for that information your trying to put down as well as the information on Hitsugaya vs. luppi's aftermath section. That should deal with all the stuff that happens during Orihime's kidnapping and after. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Well there you go the page Good Bye Halcyon Days should work for your needs.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Article for Orihime's abduction That...is difficult for me to say. I cannot really say that an article for Orihime's abuction is so much a fight as it is a plot point/plot article. I sort-of see where you are trying to go...but I do not think that it counts. I am also looking at the Anime Summary Project's definition for a fight (as I have seen talk of putting in fight sections for the Anime Summary articles) and an article on Orihime's abuction does not match very well. Of course, if you still think that there should be such a page, put up the topic on the Discussion section of the Fight Summary Project page. I hope that answers your question! - Mr. N 00:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Never mind. Looks like you had Salubri take care of it. Sorry for the "late" response! - Mr. N 00:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Late Response Hah hah. I understand. And I do admit that my responses are a bit slower (not only do I work sort-of "slow" but I have to take care of my academic assignments first as they are a higher priority so that takes up my time). ^_^ - Mr. N 00:35, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Kirikaze I guess so. Its a named character with more than just one or two lines about him, so there should be enough to justify having an article about him.--[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:The reiryoku/reiatsu thing 6min30 into the episode, Kazeshini states that Kirikaze absorbs Reiryoku. Difficult to tell, but in the same conversation I think Hōzikamru also says Reiryoku, but since that's so hard to tell, I'll put that aside. Both terms are used during the episode to describe the ability. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :It is a bit confusing because Zabimaru does say reiatsu later on in the episode when mentioning his ability, but Kazeshini definitely says reiryoku at the start, even though the subtitle says reiatsu. And I'm sure Hōzikamru says reiryoku too, though the subtitle says strength instead. Don't worry about the summary. It takes as long as it takes. I've done plenty of them myself and I know they can be a pain to do at times. I still have to update half the characters' plot sections about this episode. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Images It's fine if it's only for your user page/blog. As for licensing info, I guess you would use the tag and for the rationale, credit the creator of the image and say it is based on Bleach by Kubo Tite. . [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 07:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gin Question In Bleach Official Bootleg, it says that Rangiku and Gin joined the Academy about the same time. We can assume that they didn't graduate together as Gin only took one year to complete the Academy and no one has said Rangiku managed an equal feat. But they were in the academy together for that one year that Gin was in the Academy. I guess we can assume that Hitsugaya (he made the comment just before he and Gin fought actually) has no idea of Gin's and Rangiku's past together and thinks they are friends because they were in the Academy together as classmates. Not that before Gin and Rangiku joined the Academy, they were already friends, with Gin having saved Rangiku and living with her. So no, Gin and Rangiku met before they joined the Academy and both were just little kids in Rokungai. They joined the Academy together but Gin graduated early. So the sequence of events is Gin saves Rangiku by giving her food -> Gin and Rangiku move in together -> Gin and Rangiku join the Academy together -> Gin graduates and becomes 3rd Seat of the 5th Division -> Sometimes later Rangiku graduates and joins the Gotei 13. Hope that answers your question. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Saw your post on Salubri's talk page. I've made the changes. TomServo101 19:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Not sure; you'd have to ask an admin how long it was before they accepted me to the P&S (and by default gave me rollback) after I applied. As for the template, yes anyone can edit it; the main page is locked, but the templates are not (done same thing on the episode summaries a few times). TomServo101 07:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC)